fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fury
Enzo Nobunaga(のぶながえんぞ Nobunaga Enzo) was a general in the Theodore Kingdom's army during the End War. He fought as their strongest man and won many battles that gained him a much favorable reputation. The king of Theodore eventually began to fear that he would be usurped by his most trusted general and had his family assassinated. However, he failed to kill Enzo and died by his hand. He was eventually sealed away by the Order of Babel. During his time as a mercenary before he joined the Theodore Kingdom, Enzo was known as God's Fury(神の狂乱''Kami no Ky''ō''ran'') for the complete annihilation he caused on the battlefield and the amount of casualties, so much that people eventually stopped hiring him out of fear. Personality During his everyday life when he isn't fighting, however brief it may be, Enzo is very flippant with cynical nature and a sarcastic snarky attitude. He will readily (with open sadistic pleasure) criticize people he believes do not know what makes the world go 'round and 'round. Namely (in his opinion) greed, lust, envy, hate but most importantly... pure and groundless violence. To him, violence will always be the answer, no matter the question. The strong use the weak, never the other way around. He, however does not hate weakness as according to his it is in the natural cycle of life as the weak can only survive by providing for the strong. This cynical nature has not made him very many friends as he does not bother with the weak and makes sure the strong people he encounters don't live long. Despite all of this, Enzo will honestly say that for a short period of time he has achieved true happiness. A short while after he became a general and hero of the Theodore Kingdom during the End War, he married a civilian woman and they had two children together. During that time as to prevent his temper from harming his family and the people around him, Enzo started wearing special stone bracelets with a metal spiked device inside them that pumped extremely powerful sedatives in his system, keeping him from going berserk. Although, after their deaths, the bracelets became almost useless when he went berserk and destroyed a small town. It took an entire platoon to calm him down by placing new one with even more powerful sedatives. When he fights however, Enzo is extremely hostile and aggressive. He will never hold back, and will atack with no hesitation anyone he deems an enemy, regardless of what state they are in. Such as when he killed an enemy commander during the End War, even though the man was previously injured and had wanted to surrender. Appearance Enzo is a very large and muscular man, with a towering height of a little more than 8 feet. Although most of the time he can be seen hunched forward. It is a habit he acquired during his time as a recruit of the army, when he couldn't fit through the door and most rooms weren't tall enough for him to be able to stand up straight. He has heterochromia with his left eye's colour being black and his right one red. He doesn't bother to fix his long shaggy white hair, except for the ponytail as to keep it from getting in the way during fights. He has decided to wear a one piece jumper that varies in mainly dark colours. On his arms he wears stone bracelets connected through a chain to stone choker. His bracelets hold devices that pump sedatives in order to keep him sedated. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Great Phycical Prowess': Due to his way of life, Enzo's constant fighting has conditioned him to his peak of physical prowess, possessing strength, agility, flexibility, and dexterity that can match, if not overwhelm most opponents. A testimony to this is his expertise wielding of the giant sword Mugen that has enabled him to fight an actual dragon to some degree. That subsequently has earned him the praise of the Dragon General Zahak even though he was defeated. *'Immense Durablity': His physical capabilities are only matched by his resilience. Much like a berserker he can easily shrug off injuries, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple wounds on his body. Such as during his participation in the End War, when the first thing the enemy troops would do is focus all they have on damaging him. This ensures he would never leave a battle without wounds. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy in his fights and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, Enzo is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than anyone would expect. Even his oldest sister Mikoto is secretly afraid of fighting him for long periods of time, because he always finds an opening in an enemy's patterns of attack and defence (given enough time). Magical Abilities *'Sword Magic: God-Killing Style' (神死流 Kamishini-Ryū): This style cannot be learned without the Heartbreaker. Although it is classified as magic, the truth is Enzo only pumps enought magic in the blade in order to make it indestructible. The techniques themselves use pure skill and physical prowess to be used. The style focuses on one-hit kill techniques which cannot be dodged nor blocked and leave untold destruction in their wake. The main weakness is that Enzo uses as much destructive power as he can, focusing all of it through his muscles. That leaves him vulnerable for a short period of time that is exploitable to the enemy. Provided of course, they actually manage to somehow survive a technique and its aftermath. :*'One' (一 Ichi): Although to most opponents this seems like an ordinary slashing motion, the machinations of this technique are not so simple. In order for Enzo to swing that giant blade and actually hit an opponent that is, compared to it very small, requires immense use and concentration of his muscles. Compared to his attacks however, One has a very low cooldown for him. :*'Twister' (ツイスター Tsuisutā): A immensely taxing and powerful technique for Enzo. It begins by him jumping extremely high in the air, his form becoming invisible to the naked eye. He suddenly changes direction, plummeting towards the earth at break neck speed, making sure his sword is a perfectly vertical position. Then he suddenly begins to spin like a drill and while in the air, Enzo twists his body so that he lands normally on his feet. The speed of his spinning creates a tornado of wind gives off the illusion that it's twisting. As he slashes sideways, he sends the giant tornado at his enemy, destroying everything in its path. This technique is used as a last resort as the power and stamina can kill him if he isn't careful. The time it takes for him to recover is also another major weakness. Construction *'Muscle Magic '(筋肉魔法 Kinniku Mahou): Enzo primarily uses this magic to help him handle the Heartbreaker by increasing his physical strength. When he doesn't use the sword however, he can manipulate his muscles for various other effects, such as increasing his speed and jumping power for example. However, the strength of this magic is based on the caster's personal physique. If the caster's muscles aren't strong or flexible enough they will not be able to withstand the spells being cast. Enzo, in order to use this magic to its fullest potential has completely reworked his entire muscular system through hellish training. From the three types of muscles the human body contains (red, white & pink) Enzo's body is made entirely out of pink muscle, which is normally found only in very small amounts. This means that he can use the red muscle's large stamina and weak power with the white muscle's explosive power but weak stamina, giving him a virtually invincible body. Combined with the magic itself Enzo can increase all of his physical capabilities (strength, durability, endurance, agility, flexibility & dexterity) far beyond the normal human limitations. :*'Steel' (鋼 Hagane): This spell works when Enzo begins to spread magic all over his body through his muscles and then condenses it effectively hardening them, giving the impression that he is made of steel. The effect increases depending on the magic used. However, while he gains far greater physical strength and durability, their hardiness hinder his movement speed and ability to evade an opponent's attack. Should an enemy use magic that is stronger than the amount he has used, he can be harmed. :*'Relax' (リラックス Rirakkusu): With this spell, the principle of spreading magic through his body remains the same. Although that is where the similarities end. Instead of condensing his magic and subsequently hardening his muscles, Enzo increases its volume and decreasing the density of his muscles effectively making the more stretchy for a lack of a better term. This allows him to not only move faster, but also control his body and position efficiently. This enables to easily evade complicated attack patterns and counter accordingly. Equipment :*'Heartbreaker' (ハートブレーカー Hātoburēkā): A giant sword with a towering height of nearly 100 feet and weighing more than a ton. On first glance, there is nothing special about beyond its height and weight, but through the use of magic this sword can become neigh indestructible. It was specially made for Enzo by the Theodore Kingdom during the End War as it increases his already devastating power and range. Even though he has amazing physical strength, using techniques with the Heartbreaker causes severe fatigue from which Enzo needs time to recover. This as well as it's inflexibility can be a major weakness for Enzo and he has made sure to be very careful when going on the offence. :*'Rune Bracelets': Special stone bracelets created for the purpose of holding back Enzo's rage. Within the ring of each bracelet where the hands fit there are magical devices that contain highly concentrated amount sedatives. When the bracelets are on, the device itself pierces his arm, its spikes constantly pumping sedatives into his system. Trivia *Fury's theme is Zardonic & Voicians - Bring Back The Glory Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Zikimura